blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/The Rainbow Spell (transcript)
(Blaze, AJ, and Stripes are racing through the forest with Blaze's fox friend, Ziriza.) Blaze: Whoo-hoo! Stripes: Ya-ha-ha! AJ: Yeah-heh-heh! Ziriza: Whoo! Whee-hee-hee! (Not even a second later, they hear a pitched yelp.) Delina: BLAZE!! ZIRIZA!! AJ!! HELP!! Blaze: Hey, isn't that Delina? Ziriza: Yeah! Over here, sis! (Delina comes over to them.) Delina: Guys, it's horrible! Mom's sick, as in really sick! Stripes: Uh-oh! That's not good. AJ: We better see what's wrong. (They follow the two foxes to their den; their three other sisters, Erina, Amiya, and Onami are with their mom, Iris, the rainbow fox.) Iris: (whimpering) Onami: Blaze! Thank Neptune you all are here. We don't know what to do. AJ: (dismounts and pets her) What's exactly wrong, Onami? Erina: She's affected by the Rainbow Spell. (sighs and folds her ears back) Stripes: The Rainbow Spell? What's that? Amiya: I believe I can explain that. (She puts her paw on a rock where some cave paintings are, and they begin to move.) Blaze, AJ, and Stripes: Whoa... Amiya: Our great-great-great grandmother, Naya, was the rainbow queen over this area at one time. Her 4 daughters, princesses over dreams, air, fire, and water got into a huge argument. The ice princess never got involved. For their cruel decisions, the queen turned them into foxes with their powers as punishment. But the ice princess said she would never be happy without her sisters, so, her mother turned her into a fox, too, to make her happy. Stripes: Hey, the princesses have your powers! Amiya: Yes. The four fox princesses continued to argue, but the queen's magic was mostly drained, and because of their fights, the Queen's sadness turned her into the rainbow itself. Blaze, AJ, and Stripes: (gasp) Erina: And if the princesses' descendants, our aunts, don't find some way to make up for their feuds, that's what our mom will do! Delina: Turn into a rainbow. Onami: And we'll all be cursed! Blaze: (gasps) AJ: Oh, no! Stripes: We gotta help! Ziriza: I can go get our aunts together. Blaze: And we'll go with you, Ziriza. Ziriza: Thanks, Blaze. (turns to Onami) The Water Kingdom first? Onami: The Water Kingdom first. (She pushes a button, and a door opens up inside a tree.) Onami: Go through here. It can take you to Aunt Bayou's palace. AJ: (reboards) Don't worry, fox family. We won't let you down. (The 3 go through the door and down a slide.) Ziriza: Whee!! Blaze: WHOOO-HOO-HOO!!! Stripes: Rawwr! Whoo-hoo! (They land at the bottom of the slide. There in front of them is a glittering palace.) All: Wow! Ziriza: That's Aunt Bayou's palace. She's blue with white tips on her ears. Blaze: (to the viewer:) Help us look. (Cut to the palace.) Blaze: Where do you see a fox that's blue with white tips on the ears? (The fox comes out; viewer responds.) Blaze: Yeah! There she is! Bayou: Ziriza! My darling niece! (The two foxes nuzzle.) Ziriza: These are my friends, Aunt Bayou. Bayou: Nice to meet you, boys. Now, how can I help you? AJ: Iris is infected with the Rainbow Spell. Stripes: And it's only a matter of time before it's too late! Bayou: (gasps) That's horrible! Poor Iris... (determined) My sisters may have changed. I will join you in your quest. Ziriza: Oh, thank you! Thank you, Aunt Bayou! Bayou: You're welcome. Now, hurry. Charmer's palace is close by. Follow me. (They all follow her; travel song starts.) Tommy Leonard: Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go We're on our way Accelerate We're gaining speed Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Let's go! (Song ends; they reach another kingdom.) Bayou: Come. We must cross Nightmare Gulch to get to Charmer, the dream princess. Ziriza: Careful, guys. This place is beyond ''dangerous, so be careful. Stripes: Why is it called 'Nightmare Gulch', Bayou? Bayou: Here, Stripes, your worst nightmares spring out at you! And they won't stop until you get out of the valley. Don't worry, though. The valley doesn't work on mortals...yet. ''(Blaze and Stripes look at each other before following; suddenly, a huge black bear comes at them.) Ziriza: (panicked yelping) Bayou: Thunder bear! They hunt magic foxes! Ziriza: And, they're kinda my worst nightmare. LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!! Blaze, Bayou, AJ, Stripes, and Ziriza: (scream) (What follows is a chase; they hide behind some rocks so the bear passes by them.) Ziriza: Blaze, we'll never get to Aunt Charmer's palace if there are thunder bears chasing us! (Commercial break; scene restarts.) Ziriza: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!! Blaze, Bayou, AJ, Stripes, and Ziriza: (scream) (What follows is a chase; they hide behind some rocks so the bear passes by them.) Ziriza: Blaze, we'll never get to Aunt Charmer's palace if there are thunder bears chasing us! Blaze: (to the viewer:) In order to keep away from the thunder bears, we need to keep away from the path that they're on. Follow me, everyone! (He leads them out into the open; overview of the paths. The thunder bear is on the 2nd path.) Blaze: To keep away from the bear, do we take path 1, or path 2? (Viewer responds "Path 1.") Blaze: Path 1, yeah! (They go down that path; the bear is saddened.) Ziriza: Phew. Glad we didn't go that way. Bayou: Way to lead us down the path, Blaze! Blaze: Thanks, but there are more bears where that came from. (Overview; the bear is on the first path this time.) Blaze: Now which path should we take? (Viewer responds "Path 2.") Blaze: Path 2! (They go that way.) Stripes: Whoo-hoo! AJ: Yeah-heh-heh! Bayou: We're almost there! (Overview; there are three paths this time, and the bears are on paths 1 & 2.) Blaze: Whoa-ho! Now there are three ''paths this time! Which path should we take this time? ''(Viewer responds "Path 3.") Blaze: Path 3, yeah! (They go down that path and avoid the bears.) Ziriza: We made it! (In front of them is another palace made out of diamonds, and a lavender fox comes out of it.) Bayou: Charmer! (The two sisters hug each other.) Charmer: It has been too long, my sister. (turns to Ziriza) And much too long for me to not see you, my beloved Ziriza. (A fox that is identical to Ziriza comes out.) Ziriza: Aunt Skadi! Skadi: Ziriza! I overheard from the snow leopards about Iris. Charmer: As have I. We want to help. Category:Blog posts